Nightmares!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: What would you do, if every night you fell asleep and dreamed odd things, peoples lives are at stake. Bella is starting to have these nightmares, that drove her mom insane. What will she do? Adopted from IceAgeSurvivor123! ON HOLD...
1. Authors Note: DO NOT SKIP VERY IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP!

Dear Readers,

I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS STORIES **FIRST 4 CHAPTERS** I DID NOT WRITE. I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM **IceAgeSurvivor123** AND SO I TAKE NO CREDIT WHAT SO EVER FOR THE STORIES **IDEA, PLOT, CHARACTERS, SUMMERY, AND THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS!** THANK YOU!

LUV,

Southern AnnaBelle

P.S. I do take credit for the name Southern AnnaBelle! Lol

Also…. I am starting to write a book not related to anything that is already created and I need a little help from you…. You see im not good at creating appearances or cloths or first and last names so if you would please kindly help me with that…

I need help creating the appearance and name for a 20 year old woman who is a singer whos music helps the heartbroken and it has to be something u can shorten like Bella is short for Isabella. So if you could help me I would so called bow at your feet. Another thing I was thinking maybe her name could be Scarlet, if you like that all I need help with is creating a last name.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story Stephanie Meyer and IceAgeSurvivor123 does.

Full Summary:

_**What would you do, if every night you fell asleep and dreamed of odd things? When peoples lives are at stake? Bella is starting to have these nightmares, nightmares that made her mother go insane. What will she do? What would you do? Adopted from IceAgeSurvivor123.**_

_**Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack,**_

_**All dressed in black black black,**_

_**She has a knife knife knife,**_

_**Stuck in her back back back,**_

_**She can not scream scream scream,**_

_**She can not cry cry cry.**_

_**That's why she begs, begs, begs,**_

_**She begs to die die die...**_

My mind whirled as the words kept repeating in my head. My hands reached out for something to grab.

The room was so dark, so cold. My body was shaking from the frigid air. My blood was frozen, my heart was beating a million miles a minute.

_**Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack,**_

_**All dressed in black black black,**_

_**She has a knife knife knife,**_

_**Stuck in her back back back,**_

_**She can not scream scream scream,**_

_**She can not cry cry cry.**_

_**That's why she begs, begs, begs,**_

_**She begs to die die die...**_

My hands grabbed my head. Will the words ever stop?

A girl appeared in the dark room, about six or seven.

How could I see her when I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face?

Her copper hair was tied back in two pigtails, the curls in them reaching down to her shoulder blades.

Her mouth opened, and I wanted to scream as her voice sang the words.

_**Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack,**_

_**All dressed in black black black,**_

_**She has a knife knife knife,**_

_**Stuck in her back back back,**_

_**She can not scream scream scream,**_

_**She can not cry cry cry.**_

_**That's why she begs, begs, begs,**_

_**She begs to die die die...**_

"Stop, please." My voice begged.

I sounded tired, and weak. Like I would die at any moment.

A long brick corridor appeared, and the girl smiled, before turning and skipping down it.

Her voice still hummed the words in my head.

She stopped, and squatted down on the ground.

Her fingers traced a shape in the dirt, before she stood, smiled at me, and beckoned me to follow.

My hands grabbed the walls for support, and I took a step after the girl.

Once I reached over the place on the ground, I saw it.

A letter 'M' crudely drawn with a red crayon.

What did M stand for? Was it a clue to the girls name?

A loud bang echoed through the corridor, and I looked up to see a door closing.

"Wait!" I shouted, running to catch up with the girl.

I sure as hell didn't want to be trapped down here.

My hands grasped the door knob, and I pulled.

But the door wouldn't open.

I banged my fist against the door, until they were bleeding, and tugged at the knob again.

I almost turned around and gave up, but the door knob fell into my hand, and the door opened on it's own.

My feet pushed me forward, into the dead quiet.

I heard the song again, and fought the urge to cover my ears.

The little girl was obviously trying to get me to follow her...should I?

The floor turned into a walk way of lilies, that made my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

Lillie's...I heard they were the flower of death.

Was this little girl going to kill me?

My feet still pushed me forward, stomping against the lilies.

_"The boy will die." _A voice whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I turned around, but no one was their. The corridor, and the door had turned into pitch black.

_"Save the boy." _The same voice whispered.

I turned around again, but still saw nothing.

"What boy?" I asked, frustrated and scared.

_"The boy will die." _The voice said.

A hand grasped my shoulder, and I lunged forward, running up steps that had appeared.

_"I know your secret." _the voice said again, and bile rose up in my throat.

What boy? What secret? What was the voice talking about?

"Bella? Bella come on, it's time to wake up." A voice said.

Wait? Wake up? What?

A blinding light rushed to my eyes, and the contents of my stomach heaved.

"Damn girl what did you eat?" A voice asked to my right.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked up at my sister.

Alice was shorter then me, but older by a year, and had our mothers black hair and brown eyes.

I scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom we shared, already grabbing my toothpaste.

"I'll um… take these to the laundry room?" Alice asked, talking about my bed sheets.

"Thanks." I mumbled around my toothbrush.

As soon as Alice left the room, I washed my mouth out and put the toothbrush down.

What the hell was that? I've never had a nightmare like that before, it was all so vivid.

I wish my mom was here...she would understand.

She use to have terrible nightmares about me and Alice, but they eventually drove her to the brink of insanity.

My father sent her to the loony bin and I haven't heard from her since.

"You okay?" Alice asked, coming back into the room.

I nodded, not quite sure, and we quickly got dressed for school.

There is the first chapter for you. I put the full summary incase I couldn't fit it and I changed it up a little too. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. You should also read the rest of my stories, and the rest of IceAgeSurvivor123's stories, they are wicked awesome.

Luv,

Southern AnnaBelle


	3. Chapter 2: Copper

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story Stephanie Meyer and IceAgeSurvivor123 does.

Previously on Nightmares:

What the hell was that? I've never had a nightmare like that before, it was all so vivid.

I wish my mom was here...she would understand.

She use to have terrible nightmares about me and Alice, but they eventually drove her to the brink of insanity.

My father sent her to the loony bin and I haven't heard from her since.

"You okay?" Alice asked, coming back into the room.

I nodded, not quite sure, and we quickly got dressed for school.

Currently on Nightmares:

Me and Alice met up with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett outside of the school.

Rosalie and Emmett were in an on again off again relationship, but it was pretty obvious one day they'd be married with the cutest kids running around.

Alice and Jasper had dated once, but he loved her so much, he did everything she asked. She broke up with him, claiming he wasn't even a challenge.

"Hey guys." Alice said, running up and hugging Rosalie like they haven't seen each other in forever.

I never really liked hanging out with Alice's friends, all a year older then me. I felt like I was such a little kid around them.

Plus with my looks, I hardly even fit in with them.

I always wore my brown hair back in a hair tie, and never wore any makeup. My skin was sickly pale, and my style was dead.

Alice had gotten the good looks, brains, and style in our family.

I got nothing else, except my recently discovered, crazy genes.

"You okay Jell-Bell?" Emmett asked, dropping his arm on my shoulder.

Emmett acted like my big brother, which I actually needed.

A lot of the people in my grade didn't like me very much. Who knows why?

Which is why I hang out with Alice and her friends.

She use to get teased for having me as a shadow, but she would always just have Emmett or Jasper beat the shit out of people.

It worked for her, and me.

"You should have seen her puking her guts out this morning Em." Alice gushed, still hugging Rosalie. "It was seriously disgusting."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

Alice never acted her usual self at school. Something about a tough girl image to keep up?

"Uh oh, someone forgot protection." Emmett teased.

I pushed his arm away from me, and turned my ipod on.

I really didn't want Alice to make some prude comment about me, and I knew she was, so I didn't have to hear it.

And honestly, I wasn't in the mood for their bullshit today.

Jasper looked around, and pulled some kid over to our small circle. He slung his arm over the boys shoulder, and started speaking in his southern drawl.

It looked interesting, so I turned off my ipod real quick to listen.

"-this is Edward. He just moved here from Chicago. I have designated him as my new best friend, so play nice."

Alice giggled at Jasper's antics, and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"What about me Jasper? I thought we had something special." Emmett fake pouted.

More laughs, more giggles.

It was always the same with them.

The new kid looked confused, and I barely concealed my gasp as I noticed his hair.

It was the color copper, and looked hardly brushed.

Copper...the girl in my dream had copper hair...

No, no. I am not insane. Things in dreams do not happen in real life.

Once I had convinced myself, I looked over the rest of the boy.

His eyes were a deep green, and he looked kind of cute.

I wonder what grade he's in?

It looked like he was trying to get away from Jasper's arm.

"Alright, come on, leave him alone guys. We don't want him mentally scarred." I mumbled, pushing Jasper's arm away from Edward.

Jasper grinned, and I could see him about to make a comment.

"Sorry Ed, she just wants me all for herself."

I groaned and placed my hands on my face to cover my blush.

Edwards face cracked a small smile.

Wow...it was crooked and looked...wow.

"So, why did you move here Edward?" Alice asked, moving closer to him, and undressing him with her eyes.

God my sister needed help.

Edwards face blanked, but he quickly covered it over.

"Um, my uncle got in an accident, and, my dad had to move here to take care of him..." Edward, said his voice smooth as silk.

"Wow, that sucks. What about your mom? Where is she?" Rosalie asked, moving next to Edward.

I was kind of pushed out of the circle, but I didn't care.

I could hear from out here.

"She died when I was young." Edward whispered, looking at the ground.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before the bell rang.

"Oh hey, come hang out with us at lunch okay? Bella here will show you around." Emmett shouted, pushing me at Edward.

The others ran off, leaving me and Edward standing next to each other.

"Um, Bella." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

Wow I'm such a dork.

"Edward." He said, his hand touching my hand barely.

I showed him to his first class, wondering, why his hair and the girls in my dream looked so similar.

Here is the second chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you review. You should also read the rest of my stories, and the rest of IceAgeSurvivor123's stories, they are wicked awesome.

Luv,

Southern AnnaBelle


	4. Chapter 3: Miss Mary Mack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…Stephanie Meyer and IceAgeSurvivor123 do.**

**Previously on Nightmares:**

**Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before the bell rang.**

**"Oh hey, come hang out with us at lunch okay? Bella here will show you around." Emmett shouted, pushing me at Edward.**

**The others ran off, leaving me and Edward standing next to each other.**

**"Um, Bella." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.**

**Wow I'm such a dork.**

**"Edward." He said, his hand touching my hand barely.**

**I showed him to his first class, wondering, why his hair and the girls in my dream looked so similar.**

**Currently on Nightmares:**

**As I settled in my desk in trig, I couldn't help but feel my eyes droop slightly.**

**I was so tired. Barfing my guts out this morning hadn't helped.**

**This was my last class until lunch, and secretly, I was excited.**

**Because today, I wouldn't be the little kid at the big kids table. Edward was in my grade, and he was joining Alice's friends for lunch.**

**Yay.**

**Sadly, I only had the boy for two classes.**

**Biology, and P.E.**

**Great. In one I don't understand shit and in the other I'm sweating my ass off.**

**What a great way to impress him.**

**Wait- since when was I trying to impress him?**

**I wasn't...right?**

**I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and opened my book to the page on the board.**

**The teacher, who's name I hadn't even bothered to remember, started righting down letters and numbers that I had no chance of understanding.**

**My head rested on my hand, my eyes drooping again.**

**What could a couple minutes of sleep do right?**

**No, I couldn't sleep.**

**What if I have another nightmare?**

**I shook my head and looked up, but, it appeared as if everyone had left.**

**What the fuck? Where did they go?**

**The desk all look rusted, and the board was covered in dirt, not the numbers I had seen moments before.**

**A paper was in the place of my book, and I looked down, seeing the twisted version of 'Miss Mary Mack' written in blood red.**

**I scrunched my eyes up, and practically through myself away from the desk.**

**I had to get out of here.**

**My eyes spotted the door, rusted even more then the desk, and I banged against it, trying to get it open.**

**But the door was shackled shut, I was trapped.**

**My hands were bleeding from banging against the door, something that tickled my memory, but I ignored it.**

**My voice was hoarse from screaming for help. Fuck how do I get out of here?**

**"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black-"**

**The voice came from behind me, and I turned slowly, seeing the small girl with copper hair.**

**"-she has a knife, knife, knife stuck in her back, back, back-"**

**She stopped and smiled at me, waving her hand for me to follow.**

**"She can not scream, scream, scream, she can not cry, cry, cry. That's why she begs, begs, begs, she begs to die, die, die."**

**The twisted rhyme still made my blood run cold, and made me want to bang my head against a wall until I couldn't hear it anymore, but I realized it was the girls way of communicating with me.**

**What was she trying to tell me?**

**I was going to die?**

**The girl turned to make sure I was following her, and looked impatient when she noticed me standing still.**

**I quickly followed, wanting to get away from the haunted looking room.**

**"Who are you?" I asked the girl, my voice quivering.**

**She turned and smiled. "Miss Mary Mack."**

**I raised an eyebrow at her.**

**Were these the only words this girl knew?**

**"Is your name Mary?" I asked, thinking it was the logical answer.**

**She nodded, smiling brightly.**

**Was that why she drew the 'M' in my last dream? She was trying to tell me her name?**

**I thought about asking her, but thought better of it.**

**It seemed she could only say her scary song, and make me confused.**

**The tiny girl led me to a door, one that I knew wasn't here before, and the room turned pitch black.**

**Fuck, now I couldn't even see the girl. I was going to get lost. Shit.**

**Should I pinch myself, would that wake me up?**

**No, I was getting answers, I couldn't leave.**

**Something slipped into my hand, and it felt ice cold, like a dead body.**

**A small voice was humming the rhyme, and I realized the girl was helping me again.**

**Who was this girl? Was she dead.**

**"Are you related to Edward?" I asked, because I had to know.**

**But, the only way that could be possible, would be if this girl was a ghost.**

**Great, now I have ghost visiting my dreams. Yeah, sign me up for the crazy house, I'll take a room next to my mom.**

**It was dark, so I couldn't see if the girl shook her head.**

**Suddenly, the girls hand left mine, and something else was placed in my hand.**

**A small light came on, and I saw, in my hand, was lily's.**

**I immediately dropped them, and started running.**

**Just looking at those flowers made me feel dead.**

**"**_**Save the boy." **_**A voice whispered.**

**Was the boy Edward? Did I have to save Edward?**

**Who was in trouble?**

_**"The boy will die."**_

**What boy? Who's dieing?**

_**"Your secret must be known."**_

**What secret?**

**Something dropped on my face, and I touched it, pulling away the slimy red goo.**

**Blood.**

**Where was it coming from?**

**More dropped on my face, the smell, rust and salt.**

**Bile ran up my throat, my hand clamping over my mouth.**

**"Bella? Oh my god, someone, wake her up!" A nasally voice yelled in my ear.**

**My eyes opened, and I doubled over the side of my chair, the disgusting yellow goop coming from my mouth.**

**"Give her some space, Milton, get the janitor." My trig teacher ordered.**

**I was still making disgusting noises, my body trying to force anything out of me, the disgusting goop still heaving.**

**It took me a moment for my mind to register that I had a nightmare again. Fuck me, was I going to barf every time I woke up? I should start sleeping over a toilet.**

**I finally stopped, wiping my chin on my sleeve, and was busy trying to ignore the vile taste in my mouth.**

**Jessica Stanley was looking at me, like I was a major freak show.**

**Well, not looking at me, but looking at my arm.**

**My eyes dropped to where hers were, and I noticed the three long marks on my arm. Blood was lightly dripping from it.**

**Had I scratched myself? What's wrong with me?**

**Alice came bursting into the room, glaring at everyone giving me odd looks.**

**Her hand rubbed circles into my back, whispering soothing words.**

**"Alice, could you please take your sister to the nurse?" My teacher asked.**

**Alice nodded, and helped me up.**

**I was so glad I had Alice as my sister, she was defiantly awesome.**

**"Why didn't you stay home today?" Alice whispered, half carrying me to the office.**

**I shrugged, not really up to answering, and not wanting to mention how she forced me to go to school.**

**"You're lucky I was going to the bathroom, or some random person would be carrying you." Alice muttered, half to herself.**

**She was right. I was. No one in my class would volunteer to do it, and so one would be forced. Thus, putting a random person in a bad mood, and making the trip hell for me.**

**I tightened my arm around her neck, hoping she understood I was giving her a hug in my weak state.**

**She tightened her arm as well, so I think she got the message.**

**Mrs. Thompson, the kind nurse, had given me a new toothbrush and taped up my arm, saying lots of kids have nightmares that cause them to hurt themselves like that.**

**The nurse had said I was allowed to go home, since I vomited, but I didn't want to. My dad would be home, and he would be wondering why I was home.**

**And if I told him about the nightmares...I would end up were mom was.**

**Yeah, so since going home meant a one way trip to the loony bin, I decided to stay at school.**

**Besides, I had to classes with Edward next, and I don't have to do P.E.**

**Me and Alice entered the lunch room, fifteen minutes to spare, and sat down at the table with everyone else.**

**I was right between Edward and Jasper, Alice sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Edward looked concerned, obviously hearing the news of my vomiting in class, but hid it well.**

**"Girl, I was messing earlier, but now I am honestly starting to believe you **_**did**_** forget protection. Who's the fucker? I'll break his neck." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.**

**Normally I would have laughed just to humor him, but I didn't feel up to it.**

**"You know how I told you about my mom? Well...Bella's starting to see things too. They're making her throw up, and when that happened to my mom, it meant it was a clue." Alice whispered, most likely thinking about mom.**

**Alice knew her longer then me, so she knew her better. I hardly remembered her, after all, she was taken away when I was six.**

**"Seriously? Shit. Who's dieing?" Jasper asked, looking at his friends with concern.**

**I forced to keep my eyes from drifting over to Edward, and bit my lip.**

**"I'm not sure. Theirs just a little girl, and she keeps singing this song." I muttered, frustrated.**

**"Well what's the song? What does the girl look like? Do you know her name? Have you seen her before?" Rosalie asked, freaking out.**

**Emmett kissed her lightly to make her stop talking and grinned.**

**I smiled my thanks and cleared my throat.**

**"The song's like a twisted version of Miss Mary Mack. Shes like six or seven, and has copper hair the she always wears in pig tails." Edward stiffened lightly at the information, but I kept going. "I think her name is Mary, and I've only seen her in my dreams."**

**Edward stood quickly, grabbing his tray and muttering something about having to talk to a teacher.**

**We all looked at him oddly, knowing that on his first day Edward shouldn't have to talk to any teachers, well, after class was over.**

**Now I had another answer.**

**Edward was the boy who was going to die, and somehow, Mary was related to him. **

**Here is the third chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you review. You should also read the rest of my stories and the rest of IceAgeSurvivor123's stories they are wicked awesome.**

**Luv,**

**Southern AnnaBelle**


	5. Chapter 4: How did she die?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…Stephanie Meyer and IceAgeSurvivor123 do.

Previously on Nightmares:

Edward stood quickly, grabbing his tray and muttering something about having to talk to a teacher.

We all looked at him oddly, knowing that on his first day Edward shouldn't have to talk to any teachers, well, after class was over.

Now I had another answer.

Edward was the boy who was going to die, and somehow, Mary was related to him.

Currently on Nightmares:

I stepped into the Biology room, immediately drawing the attention of the entire class.

"She was singing a weird song. A twisted as hell version of Miss Mary Mack!" A kid yelled from across the room.

"Yeah, then she barfed all over her desk. It was disgusting! She almost got it on my Coach bag." A girl whimpered, clutching her bag against her chest.

I sighed and sat down at my desk. Alone.

No one wanted to sit by me, but I really didn't care. They didn't like me in this school, not since the day I told my teacher she was going to die in a car crash.

And, a few days later...she did.

Everyone was under the silly impression that if they even talked to me, then they would mysteriously die or something.

So, I was avoided like the plague.

Edward walked into the room. His eyes were slightly red, like he'd been crying.

Was he? Was the mention of Mary enough to bring him to tears?

He walked up to the teacher, holding out a form to be signed. Surprisingly, after Mr. Banner signed his paper, he came to sit beside me.

Shit. What if he asks about how I know this Mary girl? Could I ask him how he knows her?

However, Edward didn't even look at me. He just stared straight ahead while his hands knotted into tight fists.

"You okay?" I asked in a hesitate whisper, not really wanting to speak to this cold Edward.

His eyes cut over to mine and then narrowed. "I'm fine." He mumbled, unclenching his fists before pulling a book from under his desk roughly.

"Watch out Edward, she might barf on you." Jessica Stanley's harpy voice snickered from behind me.

Edward turned around briefly and smiled crookedly at her.

My insides twisted in an infuriated knot and the overwhelming urge to rip that snarky Barbie's hair out hit me like a tone of bricks.

What the hell was I feeling?

Was I...jealous?

How in the hell can I be jealous? I just met this guy and I think he's going to die...

Still, he did...smile at her and glare at me...

"Let's hope not." Edward replied, still grinning crookedly at her.

She giggled in return and the sound of it was like raking finger nails down a chalkboard.

I rolled my eyes, leaving them to laugh at me, opened my Biology book and began reading the passage that was written on the board.

After fifteen minutes of their constant flirting, Mr. Banner finally came over and told them to get back to work.

A little late there, Asshole.

"Mr. Nathan, if you could please hand these out." Mr. Banner said, dropping a stack of papers on Nathan's desk.

A paper slid onto my desk. I mumbled a small "thank you" before grabbing my pencil and began to randomly fill in blanks.

A small paper fell into my lap. "Why are you dreaming about Mary?"

The words were written in perfect, loopy cursive and it matched the handwriting on Edward's paper perfectly.

I made sure Mr. Banner wasn't looking before replying. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with you. How are you related to her?"

I felt intrusive asking such a personal question after only knowing him a few hours, but who knows how much time we had?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward almost break his pencil in a steel grip before he began writing a reply.

"She was my sister."

Was. Past tense. That meant my guess was right. She was dead. How did she die?

Can I ask that?

"Can I go over to your house after school? We should talk about this." I scribbled on the paper and slid it back over to him.

Immediately, he shook his head.

"Could I go over to yours?" He wrote, raising his eyebrows.

Alice might try to rape him! Not to mention, Charlie doesn't like us having guys over. What should I do?

"Meet me at Subway after school?" I suggested and pushed it at him.

He nodded his approval just before the bell rang.

Shit, I only had a few answers filled in! I was so going to fail this class!

Edward pushed his paper closer to me, looking between my paper and his.

He was letting me copy off him? Maybe he wasn't mad at me after all.

I quickly copied the answers and grabbed both of the papers.

After throwing them in the turn in box, I packed up and followed Edward to P.E.

Edward was kind enough to let me eat before he started interrogating me.

"Did she say anything?" He asked with anxious eyes.

I shook my head. "She just kept singing a song."

"Well, maybe there was something hidden in the song." He replied, "Can you sing it for me?"

I sighed.

"**Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack **

**all dressed in black, black, black. **

**She has a knife, knife, knife **

**stuck in her back, back, back. **

**She can not scream, scream, scream, **

**she can not cry, cry, cry, **

**that's why she begs, begs, begs, **

**she begs to die, die, die.**"

I sang as Edward's hands shook and he clenched his eyes in pain.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

Was he hiding something? Something about Mary? Will he tell me?

He opened his eyes before turning to stare out the window.

After five minutes of silence, I had to ask him. "How did Mary die?"

Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you review. You should also read the rest of my stories and the rest of IceAgeSurvivor123's stories they are wicked awesome.

Luv,

Southern AnnaBelle


End file.
